Rencontres au fil du temps
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Récit détaillé des rencontres entre Derek et Stiles (Remember Me!). Parce que pour moi, Stiles et Derek, c'est pas juste une rencontre dans la forêt de Beacon Hills


**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **voici le bonus de Remember Me!**

 **c'est en fait un récit plus détaillé des rencontres entre Derek et Stiles résumé dans le chapitre 2 de Remember Me!**

 **Teen wolf et ses perso ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **L'histoire et l cover sont à moi.**

 **La cover est coupé sur ce site, elle est visible sur ma page FB Le clavier créatif d'une Kitsune.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Pas de warning, c'est du mignon presque tout le long.**

* * *

Beacon Hills, petit ville plutôt tranquille de Californie.

Claudia Stilinski accompagnait comme chaque matin son petit garçon de 5 ans à la maternelle. Ce jour était un jeudi. Un putain de jeudi qui allait changer la vie de Stiles Stilinski. Prénom non officiel, que le petit s'était trouvé deux mois auparavant, le jour de sa première rentrée, en se rendant compte que ses nouveaux camarades ne pouvaient pas prononcer son vrai prénom. La maman déposa son petit ange comme chaque matin, lui fit un câlin comme chaque matin et le laissa avec ses camarades et la maitresse, comme chaque matin. Stiles était un enfant plein d'énergie, trop plein d'énergie. Souriant, agréable, gentil, dissipé avec un grand besoin de constamment bouger. Lui et les gens autour de lui savaient déjà qu'il était TDA-H.

* * *

En arrivant le premier jour en maternelle, Stiles avait repéré un petit garçon timide. Les cheveux bruns comme lui, des yeux bruns plus foncés que les siens et la mâchoire de travers. Stiles s'était planté devant le gamin, avait tendu sa main et avait dit:

\- Salut. Moi c'est Stiles. On est amis ?

Le garçon l'avait regardé en clignant des yeux et puis il avait sourit en tendant sa main à Stiles.

\- Moi je suis Scott McCall.

Et ils avaient été amis directement depuis cet instant. Un coup de foudre amical. Ça faisait donc deux mois déjà que les petits garçons traînaient ensemble.

La récré des maternelles était d'un ennui mortel. Stiles trouvait qu'il n'avait le droit de rien faire. Pas grimper trop haut, pas courir trop vite, pas se cacher trop loin et trop longtemps… et ce parc, franchement, c'était affreux et trop petit. La maîtresse et deux accompagnateurs surveillaient distraitement une vingtaine de gamins.

* * *

Ce jeudi-là, Stiles avait décidé de fuir cet enfer. Il avait attendu qu'un camarade se blesse et hop, il avait grimpé par-dessus la barrière et s'était sauvé. Il avait tourné autour du bâtiment et un bruit de ballon qui rebondit avait attiré son attention. Il avait suivi le son et s'était retrouvé devant un terrain de sport en plein air. Une bande de grands jouaient au basket. Stiles s'était approché doucement. Déjà pour repérer s'il y avait un prof dans les parages et ensuite pour ne pas alerter la bande de garçons qui parlaient fort et se tapaient dans les mains par moment. Ses petites mains accrochées contre la grille du terrain, il avait scruté les joueurs et son petit cœur avait raté un battement quand ses jolis yeux de miel s'étaient posé sur un jeune garçon. Environ 11 ou 12 ans peut-être, mince, des cheveux noirs en bataille… le petit Stiles s'était mordu la lèvre en le regardant, puis il avait inspiré et était entré dans le terrain de sport. Nouvelle obsession, savoir le prénom de ce garçon plus grand que lui.

\- Comment je vais lui parler ? Se demanda le petit garçon avant de voir un caillou par terre et de sourire. Il jeta son pied dans la pierre qui percuta la basket droite du jeune homme qui buvait de l'eau debout au bord du terrain. Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger, le grand lui était arrivé dessus et l'avait plaqué un peu brusquement contre le grillage du terrain.

\- Mais Aïeuh ! Avait couiné le petit Stiles.

Le grand le tenait fermement par son t-shirt rouge. Stiles trouva que le garçon était soudain vachement proche de lui et il avait levé les yeux pour rencontrer un regard vert… un beau regard vert comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il lui sembla même apercevoir un éclat doré dedans quelques secondes.

\- Non mais, ça ne va pas bien morveux. Tu m'as lancé une pierre, avait hurlé le jeune garçon en fusillant Stiles du regard.

Loin de se démonter, le petit garçon avait gonflé les joues et avait répliqué le plus calmement possible.

\- Ça va, ça ne t'as même pas touché. Je m'appelle Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avait haussé les sourcils et avait lentement relâché le môme. Il s'était retourné et avait maugréé :

\- Fichu gamin !

Le voyant partir, Stiles avait paniqué et son petit cœur avait accéléré bien trop vite pour sa santé. Il avait alors lancé :

\- J'ai 5 ans et je devrais être dans le parc des maternelles. Je me suis enfui et je sais pas comment y retourner.

Le jeune s'était arrêté et s'était retourné lentement. Il avait scruté le mioche quelques instants, s'était tourné vers ses camardes et avait lancé :

\- Je reviens les mecs.

Et il s'était dirigé vers Stiles et lui avait ordonné de le suivre. Stiles avait trottiné derrière le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Heureux… il avait réussis son coup.

\- Comment tu t'appelles toi ? Avait demandé le petit Stiles.

Le grand avait grogné.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Avait rétorqué le jeune avec acidité.

\- Ben, moi je t'ai dit mon prénom. Enfin c'est pas mon prénom en vrai. Mais mes camarades de classe n'arrivent pas à prononcer le vrai alors, je me suis trouvé un peudonyme.

\- Un pseudonyme.

\- Ouais ça. T'as un speudonyme toi ?

\- Un pseudonyme. Et non je n'en ai pas.

\- Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

Le préado leva les yeux au ciel en grognant encore, mais ne répondit pas. Il accompagna le jeune Stiles vers le parc des maternelles. La récré allait tantôt se finir.

\- Tu fais du basket alors ? Demanda Stiles pour prolonger la rencontre.

\- Oui, ça se voyait non ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Tu seras quand encore au terrain ?

Le jeune s'était tourné vers le gosse et l'avait regardé profondément.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On peut se revoir.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Tu ferrais mieux de m'oublier. Restes dans ta cour de récré.

\- Tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, avait pleurniché Stiles en boudant.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait scruté le gamin en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait prit quelques secondes pour respirer, l'odeur du môme s'était infiltré en lui et il n'avait pas hésité à répondre:

\- J'ai basket un jeudi matin sur deux.

\- Ça veut dire ?

\- Que jeudi prochain je ne suis pas là, mais que le jeudi d'après je suis là.

\- Je reviendrai, avait promis le petit Stiles en passant par-dessus la barrière du parc de maternelles. Il s'était laissé glisser dans le parc et avait regardé le jeune entre deux planches de bois. Le jeune avait soupiré, s'était retourné et avait commencé à partir, puis il s'était arrêté, avait à peine tourné la tête et avait lancé :

\- Je m'appelle Derek Hale.

Et Stiles l'avait regardé partir tout en répétant mentalement le prénom du jeune pour ne pas l'oublier.

Personne n'avait remarqué la disparition du petit garçon, enfin non, Scott avait remarqué. Il était venu vers lui en classe.

\- Tu étais où à la récré ? Avait questionné le plus petit.

\- J'en avais marre du parc.

Scott s'était contenté de cette explication.

* * *

Claudia était revenue chercher son fils en début d'après-midi. Elle n'avait rien remarqué et Stiles n'avait parlé de rien. Il n'avait pas mentionné son escapade, ni sa rencontre avec Derek. Par contre il avait insisté pour apprendre tout sur les jours de la semaine et les fameux un jeudi sur deux. Claudia avait juste pensé que son fils avait une grande soif d'apprendre, ce qui n'était pas nouveau.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Stiles avait prit Scott à part dans la cours de récré.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses semblant de te faire mal Scotty. Tu n'as qu'à pleurer un peu, ça marchera.

\- Pourquoi ? Avait demandé Scott un peu sur la défensive.

\- Je dois sortir du parc pour faire quelque chose. Je peux compter sur toi ? Avait demandé Stiles plein d'espoir.

Scott avait hoché la tête et était parti jouer la comédie plus loin. Les surveillants accaparés par un Scott chouinant sous les balançoires n'avaient pas vu Stiles s'enfuir du parc. Le petit garçon avait tracé à toute vitesse jusqu'au terrain de basket. Il avait prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avec les mains posées sur ses cuisses et en relevant la tête, il avait vu Derek assit sur le banc entouré de quelques copains.

* * *

Derek avait dit au gamin, un jeudi sur deux, espérant que le gosse n'allait pas comprendre et lui ficher la paix. Il avait mal jugé Stiles Stilinski. Il était assit avec ses copains sur un banc quand un autre de ses potes debout en face de lui, lui avait lancé en riant :

\- Hé, Derek. Y a ton fan qui est là.

Derek avait froncé les sourcils sans comprendre et son pote lui avait fait un signe de tête pour lui montrer quelque chose derrière lui. Derek s'était retourné et était resté bouche bée de voir le petit Stiles à quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Merde, avait-il grogné en se levant d'un bond. Il était sorti du terrain et se ruant sur le gamin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Ben, tu as dit que tu serais là, avait simplement répondu Stiles.

Derek s'était radoucit et avait soupiré avant de dire.

\- Viens, je te ramène dans ta classe.

Le visage de Stiles s'était éclairé d'un énorme sourire et il avait suivi Derek en sautillant.

\- Tu sais gamin, je t'ai dit un jeudi sur deux pour que tu ne comprennes pas et que tu ne t'enfuies plus de ton parc.

\- Mais… euh… moi j'ai demandé à maman pour apprendre les jours de la semaine. J'ai beaucoup répété pour les savoir.

Derek s'était arrêté et avait scruté Stiles.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Avait-il demandé brusquement faisant légèrement sursauter Stiles.

\- Parce que je ne savais pas les jours de la semaine et que je voulais savoir quand tu serais au terrain. Un jeudi sur deux c'est précis, alors j'avais besoin de savoir.

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement face à l'honnêteté du gamin. Sérieusement ce gosse avait fait tout ça pour lui ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais trainer avec moi, annonça doucement Derek en se remettant à marcher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… tu as 5 ans, j'en ai 11 au cas où. Et… bref, laisse tomber. Ne refais plus jamais ça, c'est tout.

Derek raccompagna Stiles jusqu'au parc et le regarda passer par-dessus la barrière. Ce gamin était barge apparemment. Comment il faisait pour réussir à sortir. Rien ne lui faisait peur ou quoi ?

\- On se revoit le prochain jeudi ?

Derek s'était ébroué et avait froncé les sourcils en regardant le petit garçon.

\- Non. Je t'ai dit de ne plus faire ça. Tu ne dois pas t'enfuir de ce parc.

Stiles fut déçu et le montra ce qui fit se serrer le cœur de Derek. Il regarda plus en détail le petit garçon. Ce gosse était adorable. Il avait l'air tout innocent. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux bruns avec des reflets dorés dedans, un petit nez en trompette et des grains de beauté sur le visage. Un ou deux, pas beaucoup. Derek sentit une odeur de tristesse autour de lui et comprit que ça venait de Stiles. Le petit garçon était au bord des larmes. Derek inspira et serra les poings, puis il s'accroupi devant la barrière en bois et plongea son regard vert dans celui du gamin.

\- Tu es trop petit pour comprendre ce que tu fais Stiles et pourquoi tu le fais. Moi je le comprends et ça me fait peur. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu pourrais t'attirer des tas d'ennuis. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas obéir et rester sagement là ? Regarde, il y a pleins de copains et de copines de ton âge. Y a même ma petite sœur Cora.

\- Cora c'est ta petite sœur ? Avait demandé précipitamment Stiles, oubliant quelques instants sa tristesse.

\- Oui. Tu es d'accord de ne plus venir au terrain le jeudi ? Je ne veux pas devoir te ramener chaque fois. Je ne suis pas ton grand frère.

La condition de loup-garou de naissance de Derek lui permettait de sentir les signaux thermiques dégagés par les émotions d'une personne et d'entendre les battements de cœur des gens. Et ceux qu'ils percevaient en ce moment ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le petit Stiles était en train de s'affoler et prêt à s'effondrer en larmes. Derek ferma les yeux, se releva et dit en partant :

\- On se revoit dans deux semaines.

Stiles avait jubilé intérieurement et il était resté là à sourire en regardant Derek s'éloigner lentement.

* * *

L'année de maternelle de Stiles avait continué comme ça. Un jeudi sur deux, Scott trouvait un prétexte pour accaparé l'attention des surveillants. Un jeudi sur deux, Stiles courait vers le terrain de sport. Un jeudi sur deux, Derek se faisait chambré par ses potes. Et un jeudi sur deux, le grand raccompagnait le petit dans son parc se promettant au final de se revoir le prochain jeudi. Après la fin de cette année de maternelle, Stiles avait été impatient, pendant les trois mois de vacances d'été, en attendant de commencer le cours élémentaire. Et enfin, à la fin du mois d'août, c'était arrivé. Sa maman l'avait accompagné avec Scott. La première chose que Stiles avait faite avait été de se précipité le premier jeudi au terrain de basket et oh… joie, Derek était là. Le cœur de Stiles avait littéralement explosé de joie et si Derek n'avait pas été autant entouré, pour sûr, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Il s'était finalement contenté d'attendre derrière le grillage que quelqu'un le voie et ce fut Derek lui-même qui le repéra en premier. Il avait légèrement sourit et s'était dirigé vers Stiles, laissant ses potes à leurs plaisanteries idiotes.

Stiles avait lancé directement:

\- Je ne suis plus en maternelle !

\- Ça ne te donne pas le droit pour autant de venir ici pendant la récré, avait rétorqué Derek. Viens, on va ne pas rester ici.

Stiles avait suivit Derek et les deux garçons étaient allés s'asseoir derrière un mur à l'abri des regards et des oreilles des amis de Derek.

\- Pourquoi tu reviens à chaque fois ? Avait demandé Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aime bien être avec toi. Franchement les discutions de Scotty c'est du bla bla de gamin. Mais toi, tu parles autrement.

Derek avait haussé un sourcil en regardant le petit garçon.

\- En général, je te grogne dessus et on ne parle de rien.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas des discutions de gamin.

\- T'as un problème dans ta tête.

\- Même pas vrai d'abord. On m'a fait passer pleins de tests parce que je suis hyperactif et ma tête elle va très bien. Je suis très intelligent.

\- Je n'en doute pas, avait répondu Derek avec un regard doux posé sur le petit garçon à côté de lui.

\- Je peux revenir cette année alors ?

\- Non. Pas plus que l'année derrière, mais je sens que c'est pas mon refus qui va t'arrêter. Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

\- Si. J'ai un meilleur ami. Toujours le même. Scotty boy. Il est marrant, mais tu sais je passe déjà beaucoup de temps avec lui et toi et moi, on se voit que le jeudi alors…

Derek attendit la fin de la phrase qui ne vint pas. Stiles tourna son regard vers lui et haussa les épaules. Il se releva et disparut en courant vers sa cours de récré. Derek se releva lentement en calmant les battements trop forts de son cœur. Il avait espéré que Stiles lui dise… quoi au fond, il avait espéré quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il laissa de côté ses interrogations et rejoignit ses amis sur le terrain. Après la dernière heure de basket, Derek resta un moment assit sur le terrain. Est-ce que Stiles lui avait manqué pendant les vacances ? Clairement oui… mais il n'aurait pas dû lui manquer, pas du tout même. Il avait été content de le revoir aujourd'hui, même s'il avait montré le contraire. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et il sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le visage souriant d'un de ses amis.

\- Ça va Derek ? Lui demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Ouais. Je réfléchissais.

\- C'est à cause de ce môme ?

Derek baissa la tête, trouvant soudain ses baskets vachement intéressantes. Il hocha lentement la tête en silence.

\- Est-ce que… tu es genre, un peu amoureux ? Demanda son ami.

\- Non… bien sûr que non. C'est juste… laisse tomber. Je ne sais pas.

Derek se leva lentement et sortit du terrain. Son pote ne chercha pas à la rattraper, comprenant très bien que son ami avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce que dés la rentrée le gamin aux cheveux bruns soit de retour.

Derek revit pourtant Stiles le jeudi d'après et celui d'après et encore après et ça pendant presque deux ans.

* * *

On était en avril, fin avril et Derek avait 13 ans et demi et Stiles 7 ans et demi. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc au bord du terrain regardant distraitement les autres jeunes s'exciter autour du ballon de basket. Stiles et Derek avaient finis par se voir devant les potes du plus âgé parce que ça faisait moins ambigu. À 13 ans, les autres charriaient beaucoup Derek à cause de Stiles et pour mettre fin à certaines rumeurs débiles, Derek avait exigé que Stiles et lui se voient désormais devant les autres et plus cachés derrière le mur comme l'année précédente.

\- Tu sais Stiles, dis doucement Derek pour ne pas être entendu des jeunes sur le terrain, en août je ne serai plus ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Avait demandé le jeune Stiles en devenant tout à coup inquiet.

\- Je vais entrer au lycée. Je serai à l'autre bout de la ville.

Le cœur de Stiles avait subit quelque chose… comme une cassure. Il avait serré les poings et s'était levé doucement.

\- A… alors… je… je serai tout seul ? Avait bafouillé le plus jeune en devenant pâle. Derek était resté assis en baissant la tête et avait murmuré :

\- Désolé Stiles.

Des tas de sentiments s'étaient bousculés dans la tête et dans le cœur du petit garçon. Sept ans et demi, c'était bien trop jeune pour comprendre exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Derek releva la tête en entendant le silence de Stiles et son cœur tambourinant et il regarda le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes et puis Stiles se précipita sur Derek. Les lèvres du garçon se posèrent durement sur celles de l'ado qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Stiles rompit le baiser et partit en courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Derek resta interdit un bon moment sans bouger. Ses camarades n'avaient rien raté du spectacle, mais ils s'abstinrent de faire des commentaires. Ils attendirent en silence que Derek reprenne ses esprits et quand ce fut le cas, Derek revint simplement dans le groupe et se mit à jouer pour éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Stiles avait courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait. La douleur dans sa gorge devenait terrible, ça le brûlait horriblement et il ne s'arrêta quand il fut arrivé dans les toilettes. Il se pencha par-dessus la cuvette, renvoya son petit-déjeuner et après avoir coulé la chasse d'eau, il s'assit par terre et laissa les larmes couler. Il n'allait plus revoir Derek. Finit les jeudis matin au terrain, finit les discutions, finit les grognements.

* * *

Scott trouva Stiles en pleures dans les toilettes bien après le début du cours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai cherché partout et le prof aussi.

\- J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai vomis. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Scott ne demanda pas plus d'explications et partit chercher le professeur qui renvoya Stiles chez lui.

Claudia ne posa pas de questions quand elle vit son fils revenir à la maison en milieu de matinée. Il annonça qu'il avait mal au ventre et s'allongeât sur le canapé. Il resta là pendant des heures en admirant le plafond.

* * *

Talia posa des questions à son fils quand elle le vit rentrer avec un air dépité sur la face et transportant une odeur de tristesse. L'ado était assit à la cuisine, le regard dans le vide quand sa mère vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur de tristesse ? Demanda la mère faisant sursauter son fils qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était là.

\- Rien de bien important.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? L'odeur est très forte en tout cas.

La maman de Derek était elle aussi une lycanthrope de naissance. Une alpha même. Une cheffe de meute.

\- Je… disons que ça fait un moment que je vois quelqu'un tous les deux jeudis et… je sais pas, je crois qu'on avait tissé un lien, mais… je vais aller au lycée en août.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et bien… on ne se verra plus, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de ta classe ?

Derek secoua la tête doucement.

\- Maman, ça fait comment quand on est amoureux ?

\- Tu es amoureux ? Demanda Talia avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est pas la question que je t'ai posée.

\- Pardon ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suppose que c'est un peu pareil pour tout le monde et en même temps très différent pour chacun.

\- Mais toi par exemple, tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

\- Bien sûr, une seule fois. De ton père. Et j'avais le cœur qui battait fort, les pensées focalisées sur lui, les mains moites quand je le voyais, les yeux qui brillaient quand je lui parlais. J'étais impatiente de le revoir. J'avais envie d'être avec lui. J'ai répondu à ta question ?

\- Ouais, souffla Derek en se levant de table.

\- Et, tu es amoureux toi ?

Derek s'arrêta et regarda sa mère quelques secondes puis il baissa la tête.

\- Je crois bien que oui.

L'ado quitta la cuisine et entendit sa mère lui demander :

\- Pourquoi je sens que ça a l'air compliqué ?

Derek ferma les yeux en montant l'escalier et murmura :

\- Peut-être parce qu'il a sept ans et demi et moi treize ans et demi.

Et il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. La condition de loup-garou de Talia lui avait permis d'entendre très clairement la phrase de son fils et elle n'avait pas loupé le ''il''.

* * *

Derek ne reparla plus du tout de tout ça. Deux ans plus tard, il était rentré de l'école un jour en parlant d'une certaine Paige. Il avait tout juste quinze ans.

Derek avait vu Paige devant la classe de musique. Il faisait du bruit dans le couloir avec ses potes en jouant au basket et la demoiselle était venue râler. Il l'avait trouvé très jolie et étrangement… elle lui avait rappelé quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire qui. Il était sortit avec elle quelques temps et puis… il y a avait eu une fin tragique. Paige avait été mordue par un loup-garou, mais n'avait pas supporté la morsure et Derek avait dû l'aider à mourir. Il s'était juré de ne jamais retomber amoureux… surtout pas de quelqu'un aux cheveux bruns, avec des yeux aux reflets de miel et un air innocent. Plus jamais !

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, il s'était fait draguer par Katherine Argent. Une belle femme. Yeux gris, cheveux châtains entre clairs et foncés. Pas du tout comme Paige. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux, il avait cru… mais par la suite, il avait su que non. Elle avait six ans de plus, mais à dix sept, il s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie de coucher et elle voulait coucher avec lui… l'entende parfaite. Mais elle était une chasseuse de loups-garous et lui, un loup-garou, comme une partie de sa famille et l'histoire avait mal finie. Kate avait fait mettre le feu au manoir Hale en emprisonnant une grande partie de la famille Hale à l'intérieur et ils avaient tous péris dans les flammes. Sauf l'oncle de Derek.

Derek et sa grande sœur Laura n'étaient pas à la maison quand l'horreur s'était produite. Il était trop tard quand ils étaient rentrés. Ils avaient tout perdu…. leur maison, leur famille, leur meute. Ils avaient été invités à passer au poste de police. Derek n'avait pas raconté son histoire avec Kate, à personne et il ne voulait pas le faire ce soir-là. Il se sentait déjà bien assez coupable.

* * *

Le petit Stiles avait enfoui très loin le souvenir de Derek. Ça lui avait fait si mal qu'il n'avait plus du tout voulut se souvenir de ce garçon, de ce prénom et de tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur Lydia Martin, une fille rousse qu'il avait déjà trouvé jolie tout au début de son année de maternelle et s'était prétendu amoureux d'elle. Il ne l'avait plus lâché. Faisant tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le remarque, mais ça ne marchait pas comme il voulait. À neuf ans, il avait vu sa maman mourir devant ses yeux des suites d'une longue et très pénible maladie. Avait alors commencé une période noire pour lui et son père. Papa tombait dans l'alcool et le travail à s'en épuiser et Stiles faisait des cauchemars, des crises d'angoisses. Deux ans plus tard, le père de Stiles avait réduit la boisson pour garder son travail et son fils. Stiles était moins seul car désormais papa Stilinski le prenait avec lui au travail. Il était shérif depuis deux ans.

* * *

Un soir, il était au poste de police. Il s'ennuyait terriblement, horriblement. Il avait déjà compté des tas de fois toutes les taches du plafond, tous les gobelets dans la fontaine à eau et en se baladant dans un couloir, il avait vu un ado aux cheveux noirs assit sur une chaise. Un beau garçon. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts, une carrure musclée et un air un peu sombre. Il s'était assit à côté de lui. Le jeune homme avait éveillé en lui quelque chose… quelque chose qui avait fait réagir une partie de l'anatomie de Stiles qui depuis peu commençait à se manifester surtout la nuit et le matin.

\- Hey, tu attends quelqu'un ? Avait demandé Stiles au jeune homme.

L'ado s'était tourné lentement vers lui.

\- Ma grande sœur, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Je suis le fils du shérif et je l'attends pour rentrer, mais je m'ennuis et je t'ai vu là, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te parler.

\- Fiche-moi la paix. Je viens de perdre ma famille dans un incendie.

\- Je…

\- Par pitié, ne me sors pas un truc aussi banal que je suis désolé. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je l'ai entendu depuis la fin de cet après-midi. Ça me gonfle grandement. Va jouer ailleurs.

\- J'essayais juste d'être sympa c'est tout. Merci pour l'accueil. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais neuf ans, je sais ce que c'est et je n'allais pas dire que j'étais désolé.

Stiles se leva précipitamment, mais l'ado s'excusa doucement et il se rassit. Le plus jeune vit deux policiers passer devant eux sans les regarder et l'un d'eux parla de l'incendie au manoir Hale. Le nom frappa l'esprit et le cœur de Stiles de plein fouet. Hale… comme Derek Hale. Stiles scruta le jeune homme à côté de lui. Putain, comment il avait fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Derek Hale !

\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, annonça le plus jeune.

\- Je sais, répondit Derek dans un soupir. Je me souviens de toi.

Stiles jura avoir aperçu des ombres bleues passer dans les yeux de Derek.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un bon moment et puis une femme sortie du bureau du shérif. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns foncés. Elle s'arrêta devant Derek et lui dit :

\- On y va. On part à New-York.

Derek s'était levé doucement, mais Stiles s'était accroché à son bras.

\- Tu vas partir pour toujours ? Avait demandé le préado.

\- Je suis obligé. Je n'ai plus rien ici, avait répondu le plus vieux en se détachant de la main de Stiles.

Laura les avait regardés et Derek avait dû lui faire un signe discret parce qu'elle était partie vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Derek s'était retourné vers Stiles s'était penché doucement sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune. Un baiser doux et chaste qui avait tout de même duré quelques longues secondes. L'intimité de Derek avait réagit à ce contact de manière affolante et le jeune avait alors rompu le baiser pour fuir en courant. Stiles l'avait regardé partir et avait à nouveau ressenti cette même douleur dans son cœur qu'il avait connu à sept ans et demi. Ce même sentiment de vide qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de sa mère. Le tout mêlé, faisait vraiment mal. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il était fortement serré dans son jean.

* * *

Arrivé hors du poste de police, Derek s'était retourné vers le bâtiment, il avait soufflé quelques secondes avant de sursauter en entendant la voix de sa sœur.

\- Allez Derek, montes dans la voiture, on y va.

Derek obéit à sa sœur, désormais sa seule famille et son alpha. Il grimpa à ses côtés et se fit violence pour ne pas regarder le poste de police s'éloigner. En route Laura finit par demander :

\- Dis Derek, pourquoi tu as embrassé ce garçon ?

\- On ne va jamais revenir à Beacon Hills, tu me le jures ?

\- Promis on ne reviendra jamais.

\- Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'étais amoureux.

Laura sourit et respecta par la suite le silence de son frère.

* * *

En revenant à Beacon Hills cinq ans plus tard, Derek avait pensé qu'il risquait de revoir Stiles, mais Stiles lui, n'avait pas pensé qu'il reverrait Derek en allant dans cette forêt. Il était allé accompagner Scott pour retrouver l'inhalateur de ce dernier perdu la nuit d'avant par sa faute. Et il l'avait vu…. Il l'avait reconnu quasiment de suite. Il n'avait rien osé montrer devant Scott, parce que Scott ne savait pas que Derek et Stiles se connaissaient…

La suite avait été une succession d'aventures peuplées de loups-garous et de monstres en tout genres. Pas le temps pour l'amour, pas le temps pour les souvenirs.

Et la fin du lycée était arrivée pour Stiles. Il était resté à Beacon Hills et avait pu profiter de voir Derek comme ils se voyaient avant que le loup ne s'en aille au lycée. C'était simple, ils se contentaient de parler, de sortir de l'humour, des grognements et du sarcasme. Et puis un jour d'été, Stiles avait rencontré Derek alors qu'il allait au lac pour échapper à la chaleur. Lui avait prit son maillot, Derek non et finalement Stiles ne l'avait pas mis. Il avait réussit à entrainé Derek à l'eau pour se baigner nu avec lui, il n'allait pas faire l'affront de mettre un maillot. Après une bataille d'eau, les deux hommes s'étaient regardés et s'étaient embrassés. Timidement, doucement d'abord et voyant l'effet incroyable que ça faisait, ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure. Ils avaient fait l'amour au bord du lac. Derek avait prit Stiles avec douceur, tendresse et désir absolu. Il l'avait aimé parfaitement. Stiles avait prit Derek avec passion, volupté et désir absolu et le loup s'était senti aimé comme jamais encore dans sa vie… et il avait fui après cela.

Il avait fui par peur, il avait eu déjà tellement le cœur brisé, il ne voulait pas risquer de l'avoir avec Stiles. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce OS. merci d'avoir lu. j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Kissous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
